1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens operation device connected to a lens apparatus, such as a television lens or a video lens, and to a camera system equipped with the lens operation device and the lens apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
In a lens device used in a camera system for use in television broadcasting, video photographing, etc., there have conventionally been used a zoom demand or a focus demand which allows remote servo drive operation for zooming or focusing. In the demand, in particular, a thumb ring switch which is an operating member for zoom operation is provided. In addition, a switch for effecting enabling/disabling of a VTR (Video Tape Recorder), which is a recording apparatus, a return switch (RET switch) for displaying an image being taken by another person on a viewer, and an extender changeover switch, which is a switch for selectively inserting the 1× extender or 2× extender into the photography apparatus, are provided. Further, as mounted on various lens apparatuses such as apparatuses disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H06-276421 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H11-271592, switches capable of performing various operations, such as an AUX switch for enabling/disabling functions such as quick zoom, shuttle shot and preset are provided.
When using an operating member of the conventional camera system, that is, the zoom demand and the focus demand, the functions of the camera system are set beforehand to the switches. To alter the functions, switch assignment positions, etc. thereof, it is necessary to effect re-setting by a separately provided function, for example, by an assignment position switching means through a connection to a PC or the like, a switching means within the lens apparatus, etc.
Further, when applying a demand to a lens apparatus endowed with a new function, there is a problem in that use of the demand becomes impossible when that function cannot be assigned to a switch by means of an assignment position switching device.